


Держи свои глаза открытыми

by Prokopyan



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Road Trips, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prokopyan/pseuds/Prokopyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив уезжает из Старк Индастриз, из штаб-квартиры Мстителей, которым некому мстить. Он уезжает из Нью-Йорка — чем дальше, тем лучше, лишь бы избавиться от этой назойливой заботы. Впервые со дня своего возвращения в мир живых он знает, что ему нужно. Кто ему нужен.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Держи свои глаза открытыми

Они говорят: «Не верь ему, Стив». «Он пытался тебя убить; ему прочистили мозги, и это уже не твой лучший друг Баки. Он и не человек уже вовсе», — все, до единого. Наташа, Брюс, Фьюри, Холл, даже Старк и Клинт подключились к всеобщему гласу. Нашлись здравомыслящие.  
Стив уезжает из Старк Индастриз, из штаб-квартиры Мстителей, которым некому мстить. Он уезжает из Нью-Йорка — чем дальше, тем лучше, лишь бы избавиться от этой назойливой заботы. Впервые со дня своего возвращения в мир живых он знает, что ему нужно. Кто ему нужен.  
Зимний Солдат залёг на дно. Он не выезжал из Америки, иначе остатки ЩИТа во главе со Старком давно бы его нашли. Теперь, оставшись без своего командира и маски, он почти беззащитен, беспомощен. Стив знает: такие, как они, не могут без цели, задания, без смысла существования. У Баки их нет, что же касается Стива...  
— Я ищу старого друга, — говорит он любопытному кассиру с заправки.  
Тот кивает, будто бы это многое объясняет, протягивает сдачу — горстку тусклых, многое повидавших монет, — и возвращает рисунок обратно, отрицательно качая головой.  
— Не, я этого парня не видел. Ты уверен, что он поехал в эту сторону?  
Стив пожимает плечами — что тут ответишь. Продавец провожает его задумчивым взглядом, но всё же не решается спросить: «Эй, парень, мне кажется, или я тебя где-то видел?».  
Он так и не узнаёт Капитана Америку, да его бы сейчас не всякий узнал. Взращенным на мечтах о свободе американцам сложно поверить, что этот мрачный немногословный тип в натянутой на лоб бейсболке YANKEES и есть символ их нации. Лучше уж Старк с его чезбургерами и языком без костей.  
К слову, холодный чизбургер с заправки оказывается не так уж плох. Стив жуёт, расстелив карту на скамье у входа, и пальцем отслеживает свой путь: за шесть часов он успел проехать четыре штата и несколько десятков небольших городов, от Нью-Йорка и до Вирджинии. Впереди ждёт развилка, и если свернуть с 81-ой автострады, то можно вскоре оказаться у знаменитых Луррейских пещер, — в любой другой раз Стив не отказался бы от возможности их увидеть, но не сегодня: он сильно сомневается, что Зимний Солдат обосновался неподалёку от восточной достопримечательности.  
— Решаешь, куда поехать?  
Хозяин заправки курит, стоя в дверях. Тяжёлый запах дешёвых сигарет окутывает Стива, когда тот заглядывает в карту через его плечо, и тычет грязным пальцем куда-то пониже Луррея.  
— Шенандоа, — говорит он, как будто это всё объясняет. — Единственное, на что стоит посмотреть в этой дыре.  
Стив решает не спрашивать, что это такое. Он кивает, словно бы соглашаясь со стариком, и действительно отправляется туда: всё равно ехать некуда, а совет вполне можно принять за возможную цель. Кто знает, может, и Зимний Солдат так же последовал чьей-то рекомендации.

Конечно, его там нет. В Шенандоа вообще нет ни единой души кроме Стива Роджерса, и это неожиданно успокаивает. Он бросает мотоцикл неподалёку от шоссе и просто идёт по тропе, оглядываясь по сторонам, будто праздный турист.  
Таблички с краткой информацией о растениях и животных национального парка указывают ему дорогу, листва шелестит под слабыми порывами прохладного северного ветра, ветки хрустят под ногами, — единственные признаки жизни на несколько метров вокруг. Стив не видит ни обещанных животных, ни местных смотрителей и мысленно желает хозяину заправки процветания: сам того не зная, тот направил его в самое подходящее место в стране.  
С полчаса Стив бродит по пустынным тропам, а затем забирается на ближайшую смотровую точку и садится прямо на землю. Перед ним простирается изумительный вид, и если бы он по-прежнему рисовал, то обязательно схватился бы за блокнот. Но единственная бумага в сумке Стива — это карта и деньги, и они нужны ему в первозданном виде.  
Остаётся только смотреть. Солнце медленно опускается к холмам, окрашивая их в глубокий синий цвет, небо темнеет постепенно, как будто слоями. Глядя на горизонт, Стив включает сотовый телефон и звонит по последнему пропущенному вызову, не читая имя.  
— Ну, наконец-то, — у Наташи уставший голос, и Стив ощущает укол вины. — Ты хоть представляешь, сколько шума наделал своим побегом?  
— Мало, судя по тому, что меня до сих пор не нашли.  
Он слышит, как Наташа пробегается пальцами по клавиатуре, кликает пару раз мышкой. Ему то ли чудится, то ли трубка под щекой действительно нагревается от её поисков, и Стив ничуть не удивляется, когда из динамиков раздаётся:  
— Любуешься природой, Капитан?  
— Что-то вроде того, — в его голосе слышится улыбка. — А можешь так же вычислить, где находится Зимний Солдат?  
Она натянуто смеётся:  
— Ты ведь в курсе, что у него нет мобильника?  
— У него есть железная рука, а это поприметнее мобильника будет.  
Стив говорит, но мысленно уже одёргивает себя — семьдесят лет. У Зимнего Солдата было достаточно времени, чтобы научиться скрывать и своё лицо, и свою руку.  
Наташа молчит. Он не слышит ни стука клавиш, ни шагов: она раздумывает над чем-то, принимая решение, и это может означать только одно.  
— Я узнаю, где он, с тобой или без тебя, — говорит Стив, и его слова звучат похожими на угрозу. — Но с тобой будет быстрее.  
— В Сент-Луисе, в Миссури, видели кого-то похожего, — Наташа сдаётся без боя. — Странный неразговорчивый парень, всегда в перчатках. Засветился фоном на фотографии, и девчонка во время ретуши увидела, что у него железные пальцы. Выложила фотку в фейсбук.  
Стив кивает, забыв, что она не видит его. Он уже достаёт карту в поисках самого короткого пути, когда Наташа добавляет:  
— Но это мог быть и просто перстень, Стив, — фото размытое, и на нём сложно понять...  
Она замолкает, понимая, что он уже не слышит её. До Сент-Луиса Стив Роджерс будет свято верить в то, что парень с фотографии — Баки Барнс.

В путь Стив отправляется ни свет, ни заря. Ему предстоит проехать 730 миль, разделяющих Уэйнсборо и Сент-Луис, и чем раньше он это сделает, тем лучше: если Тони Старк прознал о просочившейся в интернет фотографии, то почему бы не услышать о ней и Зимнему Солдату, находящемуся в непосредственной близости от фотографа.  
Добирается он только к вечеру. Наташа присылает снимок по первой же просьбе, и Стив удивляется, как не додумался до этого вчера. Он знает Баки лучше всех, и ему достаточно просто взглянуть на наклон головы, на висящую вдоль тела руку, на блеск металлических пальцев, чтобы увериться — он.  
Стив находит место съёмки за восемь минут и сколько-то там секунд. Он стоит на месте фотографа, глядя на вывеску перед собой. Это кафе, открылось недавно, на двери ещё висит объявление о поиске официантов, барменов, уборщиков. Последнее слово зачёркнуто, и в груди у Стива обрывается что-то. Он не верит, надеется, знает, открывает дверь, — внутри почти пусто, только парень за стойкой протирает стаканы, да уборщик возит шваброй по полу.  
Стив замирает. Он не обращает внимания на оклик бармена, не в силах оторвать взгляда от знакомой спины в мешковатой серой толстовке, точь-в-точь как на том фото. Он замечает всё, но последней каплей оказываются движения, чёткие и отлаженные, ни одного лишнего, словно уборщик знает, как меньше расходовать силы.  
В горле становится сухо, и Стиву не с первого раза удаётся произнести:  
— Баки.  
Тот не оборачивается, словно не слышит. Бармен с интересом поглядывает то на одного, то на другого, но не вмешивается: в этом городке не так уж много развлечений, и он не собирается лишать себя одного из них.  
— Зимний Солдат.  
Солдат замирает, как Стив за мгновенья до этого. Стягивает с головы бессмысленный уже капюшон, — в кафе есть камеры, и их наверняка уже засекли, — отставляет в сторону швабру, обращается к тому, что за стойкой:  
— Я уволился.  
И только потом поворачивается к Стиву лицом.  
— Я должен тебя убить, — не лучшее начало для разговора, но на другое Стив и не рассчитывал: хорошо хоть не напал сразу.  
— Здесь или выйдем?  
Зимний Солдат бросает короткий взгляд за окно. Снаружи никого нет, будто весь город вымер, и в этом — самое подозрительное.  
— Чёрный выход.  
Стив не спрашивает. Он молча идёт следом, в вопросах побега доверяя Солдату полностью, и почти не запоминает повороты и переулки, которыми они уходят. Позади раздаются звуки сирен, и Стив радуется: если бы их действительно хотели поймать, полицейских бы не было. Клинта и Тони хватило б с лихвой.  
— Куда мы идём? — первый вопрос раздаётся спустя почти двадцать минут кажущейся бесцельной ходьбы.  
— В безопасность.

— О, Джеймс! — мужчина, вышедший из гаража, не кажется Стиву ни опасным, ни подозрительным. — А я уж думал, ты не придёшь. Собрался всё-таки в свой бон вояж?  
— Что-то вроде того, — Зимний Солдат пожимает плечами и — Стив моргает несколько раз, пытаясь развеять морок, но действительно — улыбается.  
Эта улыбка делает его ещё меньше похожим на Баки. Тот никогда не улыбался так — натянуто, неловко, точно научился недавно. Он никогда не выглядел таким счастливым с кем-либо, кроме Стива.  
— А это твой друг? — спрашивает механик.  
— Давний.  
Механик улыбается понимающе, как будто это действительно многое объясняет. Он ведёт их вглубь гаража, импровизированной станции техобслуживания: у стен неровными рядами стоят машины разной степени раздолбанности, из-под одной из них торчат чьи-то ноги и телефон, с тянущимся от него проводом наушников.  
— Вот твоя малышка.  
Они останавливаются у много повидавшего Форда, выглядящего ещё старее собственных лет. Стив, не удержавшись, изумлённо глядит на Солдата, и механик, заметив это, усмехается:  
— Видать, давно вы не виделись, если ты не знаком с этой крошкой?  
Стив пожимает плечами. Мужчина смеётся:  
— Такой же неразговорчивый. Неудивительно, что вы спелись.  
Никто не отвечает. Он открывает машину, достаёт из бардачка ключи и кидает их Зимнему Солдату:  
— Ну, держи. Всё в лучшем виде, сержант, с жалобами ко мне ты точно не вернёшься.  
— Не вернусь, — соглашается тот, и в последующем коротком молчании отчётливо слышится «никогда».  
Механик не задаёт вопросов. Он машет рукой на прощанье, с полминуты глядит на отъезжающий автомобиль и говорит в тишину темнеющего за спиной гаража:  
— Вернётся он или нет, но, не сомневаюсь, мы ещё об этом парне услышим. Давний друг Капитана Америки, ну надо же...

Автомобиль едет быстро и не разваливается, и Стив начинает с уважением поглядывать на своего почти ровесника. Другого, впрочем, ему и не остаётся — только смотреть. Радио не работает, Зимний Солдат молчит с Сент-Луиса да и самому Стиву не хочется начинать разговор. Что он может спросить?  
— Значит, Джеймс?  
Они заговаривают впервые около придорожного кафе, где покупают гамбургеры и колу в дорогу. Зимний Солдат предоставляет Стиву самому сделать заказ, а сам пристально оглядывается по сторонам в поисках агентов бывшего ЩИТа и не сразу понимает, что от него ждут реакции:  
— Это имя ничем не хуже других.  
Стив не может не согласиться — это имя лучше, потому что может означать, что Солдат что-то помнит. Или что он прочитал собственное досье, или сходил на выставку, посвящённую Капитану Америке и Коммандос, или просто посмотрел телевизор и выбрал наугад…  
— А фамилия?  
— Не Барнс, — Баки понимает, что этот ответ не удовлетворит Стива, только спустя долгую минуту молчания. — Кирк. Слышал по телевизору.  
Стив улыбается невольно: он смотрел последние фильмы серии «Звёздный путь» и знает, как похож Джеймс Кирк на Баки. Шумный, порой алогичный, самоотверженный в войне и дружбе, — интуицией или нет, но Зимний Солдат выбрал имя, идеальное для своего прошлого. Для их прошлого.  
Дорога вокруг пустынна, ни единой машины. Стив мнёт в руках бумагу от бургера, пока Солдат не забирает её и не выбрасывает прямо в окно. Они снова молчат. Стив продолжает смотреть. Его взгляд медленно скользит по приборной панели, словно с опаской приближаясь к руке на руле. Тот не обращает внимания, и это кажется поощрением: преодолевая себя, Стив уже откровенно разглядывает его, пытаясь найти сходства со своим лучшим другом и отличия от Зимнего Солдата.  
Но — ничего. Внешность не имеет никакого значения, а во всём остальном сидящий за рулём человек — Зимний Солдат. Он мрачен и неразговорчив, брови вечно сведены к переносице, губы поджаты, движения скупы. Джеймс Барнс как будто находится на поле боя прямо сейчас, и Стив ловит себя на мысли, что это недалеко от истины.  
Стив старается не думать, кто теперь враг.

Они останавливаются в придорожном мотеле. Номер тесный, душный, с окон сняты ручки — невозможно открыть и проветрить. Джеймс даже не пытается, направляется прямиком в душ, исчезает на полчаса, предоставляя Стиву возможность обустраиваться в спокойном, привычном одиночестве.  
Он скидывает рюкзак, разбирает вещи. Карта задерживается в руках дольше сменной футболки и телефона, напоминанием о первоначальном плане и поисках. Стив смотрит на проделанный путь и думает о том, что прежде чем пускаться в него, ему следовало отметить конечную точку.  
Чего он хочет добиться? Что ему сдался Зимний Солдат — чужой, в общем-то, человек, отказывающийся даже попытаться вспомнить их общее прошлое. Стив не знает, о чём говорить с ним, куда ехать, — он смотрит на телефон, и долгую минуту размышляет над тем, почему до сих пор не позвонил в ЩИТ и не выдал их местоположение.  
Виновата глупая память, упорно подкидывающая один и тот же образ, одно и то же лицо. Лицо Баки Барнса, лучшего друга, вытаскивавшего малыша Стиви из стольких драк и передряг, что все и не упомнишь. Баки Барнса, который таскал его на вечеринки, учил танцевать и целоваться, таскал бумагу для рисунков и молчал, когда Роджерс не проходил военные комиссии, снова и снова. Баки Барнса, с которым они росли вместе, воевали бок о бок, стояли плечом к плечу на похоронах матери Стива. Баки Барнса, которого Капитан Америка так и не спас.  
«Не верь глазам своим», — говорит себе Стив Роджерс, а потом вскидывает голову на звук открывшейся двери и, встретившись взглядом со своим когда-то лучшим другом, напрочь забывает об этих словах.  
— Твоя очередь.  
Баки кивает в сторону ванной, проходит вглубь комнаты, расстилает свою постель. Стив не двигается с места. Он смотрит на Зимнего Солдата, а видит лучшего друга — пускай тот стал немного неразговорчивым, пускай его движения стали скупы, — но Стив узнаёт Баки. Не может не узнать после этого спокойного, светлого взгляда, не похожего на то, как смотрит Зимний Солдат. Не может не узнать в этой почти привычной обстановке, в этих движениях: Баки всегда ложился раньше, непонятно зачем — всё равно же не спал, наблюдал за Стивом, то исподтишка, то не прячась.  
Наблюдает и теперь. Не пристально, а словно с исследовательским интересом: что ещё натворит этот странный человек, уже успевший ради Солдата пожертвовать жизнью, уйти в бега, преодолеть половину страны...  
— Душ, — повторяет Барнс.  
Стив кивает, но идёт почему-то в противоположную сторону. Зимний Солдат спокойно смотрит, как тот подходит к его кровати, склоняется над ней, закрывая свет. Стив целует Баки Барнса, но не отвечает ему Зимний Солдат.  
— Я — не он, — слышит Роджерс, отстранившись.  
Они не произносят ни слова до следующего утра.

— Ты не спрашиваешь, куда мы едем, — замечает Солдат, когда за Стивом захлопывается дверь автомобиля. — Это, должно быть, странно.  
Тот смотрит на него удивлённо: Зимний Солдат впервые заговаривает первым, и это делает его куда более похожим на человека. Он кажется живым, испытывающим знакомое каждому чувство непонимания, и Стив не спешит развеять его.  
— Это странно, — соглашается он, улыбаясь непроизвольно. — Мои друзья из этого времени не понимают этого, считают, что мне нужна... помощь. Мозгоправ. Вроде как твоё появление нарушило что-то в моей голове, и я немного зациклился.  
— Зациклился, — Солдат кивает. — Это многое объясняет.  
Стив закатывает глаза. Кое в чём Баки так и не изменился — каким-то чудом у него сохранилась эта способность отвешивать остроумные комментарии в самый неподходящий момент.  
— Ну, знаешь ли, — на мгновения слова Стива тонут в шуме заводящегося мотора. — Рассуждать легко. А ты попробуй представь, что встретил друга, буквально восставшего из мёртвых. Посмотрел бы я на тебя.  
— Смотри.  
Солдат говорит спокойно, не отрывая взгляда от дороги.  
— Ты ничего не помнишь, — качает Стив головой.  
Если бы Баки помнил — всё было бы куда проще. Он бы не разговаривал со Стивом, как с недавним врагом, — да он просто разговаривал бы со Стивом, а не молчал большую часть времени, проводимого вместе. Он бы наверняка улыбался, а ещё вспоминал бы смешные истории из их прошлого и пересказывал их, перевирая всё, что только можно. Возможно, они смогли бы даже прийти к какому-то компромиссу, чему-то среднему между Зимним Солдатом и Баки Барнсом, и остальные Мстители перестали бы считать его бездушным убийцей. Но, к сожалению...  
— Помню, — просто говорит Солдат, как будто это не имеет никакого значения.  
Стив тупо спрашивает:  
— Что?  
Он не верит своим ушам, ему хочется трясти Баки за плечи: «Почему ты не сказал раньше? Почему ты не говоришь со мной о произошедшем? Почему ты всё ещё Зимний Солдат?», — его удерживает только то, что Барнс сейчас за рулём.  
А тот продолжает, как ни в чём не бывало:  
— Всё. Мы познакомились ещё в детстве: ты в очередной раз с кем-то подрался, а мне повезло оказаться рядом. Тогда ты был ещё тощим и всё время болел, а ещё лез сражаться за справедливость, и я был нужен тебе. Я спасал тебя, лечил, развлекал, пытался отговорить от службы. Ты был для меня всем.  
Стив медленно выдыхает через рот. Он чувствует, как бьётся сердце в запястьях и сонной артерии. Ветер врывается в машину через неплотно закрытое окно, и, должно быть, это от него так шумит в ушах, что не слышно ни слова из произносимых Баки.  
Зимний Солдат несильно бьёт его по лицу:  
— У тебя не должно быть астмы, — говорит он.  
Стив смотрит на него во все глаза, словно пытаясь запомнить это лицо до последней чёрточки, до морщинки, пролёгшей между бровей, до пристального взгляда, в котором почему-то — зачем-то? — нет равнодушия.  
— У меня не должно быть панических атак. У меня не должно быть друга — наёмного убийцы. Я должен служить своей стране, а не разъезжать по ней, прячась за чужим именем и капюшоном. Я должен быть Капитаном Америкой, но даже это задание я провалил.  
— Чего ты боишься? — Зимний Солдат как будто не слышит ничего, кроме первой фразы.  
— Тебя. За тебя.  
Стив не исправляется — перечисляет. Протягивает руку, но она останавливается на полпути: он не знает, хочет сбежать или оказаться ближе. Он смотрит на нарисованную на металле звезду, но видит почему-то обычное плечо и три светлые родинки в ряд.  
— Нелогично, — Солдат возвращается в своё кресло, исчезает из поля зрения вместе с мороком. — Из нас двоих бояться следует за тебя — это ты безоружный сидишь в одной машине с человеком, который должен тебя убить.  
— Это причина, по которой я боюсь тебя, — объясняет Стив очевидное. — Я боюсь за тебя, потому что не знаю, что случится, когда ты не сможешь меня убить.  
— И кто же меня остановит? Ты?  
Стив грустно улыбается, отрицательно мотнув головой.  
— Нет — Баки. Или Джеймс Барнс, если тебе так больше нравится.  
— Нравится, — соглашается тот. — «Баки» звучит похоже на собачью кличку. Псом на привязи я быть не хочу.  
Это первый раз, когда он говорит о своих желаниях, и Стив понимает — он не может ничего на это ответить. Он молчит всю дорогу до следующей заправки, да и там произносит лишь несколько фраз. Ему нужно всё хорошенько обдумать.  
Ему нужно закрыть глаза и прислушаться к словам Джеймса Барнса — того человеческого, что ещё осталось в Зимнем Солдате.  
В магазине рядом с очередным отелем Стив покупает блокнот и набор чертёжных карандашей. Бумага не очень хорошего качества выглядит успокаивающе знакомо — в далёких тридцатых он рисовал на такой же. Не так уж много изменилось за последние семьдесят лет.  
Только люди. Не рисовавший с начала войны Стив убеждается в этом на собственной шкуре: говорят, руки помнят всё даже после долгого перерыва, но даже руки у него уже не те. Пальцы Капитана Америки приспособлены для того, чтобы держать оружие, а не карандаш — первые два ломаются, третий выводит неровные, бесполезные линии. Грязный набросок выглядит насмешкой над прежними аккуратными рисунками и, одновременно, идеально описывает настоящее. Как если бы Стив написал список отличий Баки и Джеймса Барнса.  
Пункт первый: у Джеймса Барнса нет друзей — Стив Роджерс не видит ничего дальше собственного носа и всё ещё пытается быть другом Баки, хотя последнего давно нет в живых. А дальше и продолжать не стоит.  
— Ты не спал всю ночь, — но голос заспанный почему-то у Джеймса.  
Он садится на край кровати, на ощупь находит джинсы. Стив терпеливо ждёт, пока Барнс одевается, идёт в ванную: шум воды изредка прерывается чертыханьем, когда железные пальцы сжимают что-то сильнее необходимого, — и только потом преграждает ему путь к лежащему на тумбочке завтраку.  
— Доброе утро, — Стив улыбается широко и фальшиво, почти как во времена «цирковой обезьянки». — Давай попробуем начать сначала? Ну, знаешь, вроде «меня зовут Стив Роджерс, я из Бруклина, Нью-Йорк, раньше я был тощим астматиком, но медицина сороковых превратила меня вот в это, и не сказать, чтобы я жаловался, но»...  
— Ты спятил, — констатирует Джеймс. — Я и так всё это знаю.  
Барнс обходит Стива по широкой дуге и снова падает на кровать. Шуршит обёрточная бумага, пахнет ещё тёплыми сэндвичами. Джеймс ест спокойно, но быстро, словно в любой момент могут раздаться взрывы и выстрелы.  
— Но иногда я хочу снова стать тем тощим астматиком, — продолжает Стив как ни в чём не бывало. — Не знающим так много, и ещё верящим в какие-то идеалы. В то, что война когда-нибудь закончится. В то, что я в одиночку могу сделать этот мир лучше. В то, что настоящие герои — те, кто безо всякого щита или железного костюма бросаются на танки. В то, что рядом со мной всегда будет один из них, про которого я рисовал комиксы, в то время, когда люди ещё и не слышали о Капитане Америке.  
Он не оборачивается, боясь не реакции, а её отсутствия. Слишком легко представить невозмутимое лицо Зимнего Солдата, для которого всё это — просто слова.  
— Судя по твоему душещипательному рассказу, ты так и не изменился, Роджерс. Вся та же слепая вера и тот же нарисованный герой.  
— Другой.  
Почти физически ощущая на себе взгляд Джеймса, Стив склоняется над прикроватной тумбочкой и достаёт из неё блокнот. Отдаёт, не раскрывая, давая себе возможность пристально наблюдать, как меняется выражение лица Барнса с каждой страницей.  
— Другой, — соглашается тот, пройдя все стадии от изумления до понимающей усмешки. — Этот мне нравится больше. Реалистичный. Продолжай в том же духе.  
Стив берёт протянутый обратно блокнот, но никак не может опустить руку, оторвать взгляд. Он внимательно смотрит на Баки — на Джеймса Барнса, по привычке пытаясь запомнить всё: как свет падает на лицо, как торчит обычно заправленная за ухо прядь, как Джеймс пристально глядит в ответ, словно пытается запомнить тоже. Или пытается вспомнить.

С каждым новым рисунком Стив всё лучше узнаёт Джеймса. Что он любит сэндвичи с индейкой, чай с тремя ложками сахара и терпеть не может кофе. Что он постоянно мёрзнет, а потому всегда выбирает кровать ближе к окну, чтобы греться на солнце. Хотя кровать не является обязательным условием — Барнс может заснуть где и когда угодно, пару раз Стив даже видел его спящим на подоконнике в жаркий полуденный час.  
Он использует такие моменты, чтобы рисовать с натуры. Наброски получаются однотипные: растрёпанные волосы, пятно света на подставленной солнцу щеке, умиротворённое, почти детское выражение лица. Поначалу Стив удивляется этому — Джеймс спит спокойно, без кошмаров и как будто вовсе без снов, несмотря на всё пережитое, — но потом привыкает, приходит к выводу, что Джеймсу достаточно паршивых воспоминаний и наяву.  
Между тем, тот всё больше говорит о своей памяти. Обрывочных картинах из прошлого, похожих на старое немое кино или быстро пролистанный фотоальбом, на каждом снимке из которого — Стив.  
— Словно вся моя жизнь вертелась вокруг тебя, — смеётся Джеймс, прекрасно зная, что от Стива не скрыться за показным весельем.  
Он прекрасно знает, что только так, шутя, Барнс и способен говорить по-настоящему серьёзные вещи. Одна из привычек, которые не смогли уничтожить ни криокамера, ни обнуления.  
Другая — привычка защищать. Стив замечает это в редких внимательных взглядах: так Баки смотрел на него, когда он только начинал заболевать, каким-то чудом угадывая момент. Теперь Джеймс угадывает мгновения, когда Стив начинает винить себя.  
— Не думай об этом, — говорит он, не отрываясь от газеты.  
Он изучает новости ежедневно, словно пытаясь наверстать упущенное за семьдесят лет. Ежечасно на Стива сыплется безумное количество вопросов, и в какой-то момент он понимает, что уже не знает ответов. Джеймс мыслит глобальнее, он почти физически нуждается в источнике информации, — ему нужен интернет.  
Впервые подумав об этом, Стив вспоминает Старка, единственного человека, способного предоставить Джеймсу по-настоящему безграничный доступ. Стоит только пообещать ему возможность рассмотреть руку Барнса поближе, и Тони взломает любую правительственную базу, что угодно.  
Если у кого-то и осталась информация из базы данных ЩИТа, то только у Старка.  
— Не думай об этом, — Джеймс произносит это за секунду до того, как Стив понимает — это путешествие не может продолжаться вечно.  
Это прекрасно — разъезжать по Америке на раздолбанном автомобиле, точь-в-точь как во всех этих популярных фильмах, но фильмы — это всегда только часть истории. В кинотеатрах редко показывают финал, и зрители даже не пытаются представить, что будет, когда у героев закончатся деньги, когда они наконец-то вырастут, когда станет невозможным просто ехать вперёд и не думать о будущем.  
Стиву не нужно представлять, с ним всё уже случилось. Он смотрит на Джеймса, внимательно вглядывающегося в газетную полосу, и не знает, как сказать ему, что им придётся вернуться.

В конечном счёте, он так ничего и не говорит — просто разворачивает машину на полпути, не обращая внимания на вовсе не удивлённый взгляд Джеймса. Они оба знали, чем всё должно закончиться, и единственное, что им дано — это возможность отсрочить возвращение.  
Они едут той же дорогой, но остановок на этот раз больше. Стиву постоянно нужно что-то купить, а Джеймс всё чаще останавливает автомобиль посреди дороги, не придумывая себе оправданий. Он просто стоит снаружи, прислонившись к капоту, и разглядывает скудный пейзаж вокруг так, словно это лучшее, что было в его жизни.  
Хотя, возможно, так оно и есть.  
— Мы так не скоро доедем до ближайшего города, — замечает Стив во время очередной такой остановки.  
Джеймс будто не слышит: не оборачивается, не отвечает, не подаёт признаков жизни. Темнеет, и он смотрит на синеющее небо, пристально, как дети в ожидании первой звезды.  
— И что же ты загадаешь? — Стив озвучивает свои мысли вслух.  
Сам он думает, что пожелал бы сделать это путешествие бесконечным.  
— Не знаю, — Барнс пожимает плечами. — Желания обычно загадывают люди, которым чего-то не хватает, а у меня и так уже всё есть. Машина, наличные, карта, ты, — что мне ещё нужно?  
— Люди в твоём случае обычно мечтают о доме. О семье, друзьях, детях, красавице-жене, крыше над головой, в конце концов. О месте, куда можно прийти после тяжелого дня, и просто побыть собой.  
Джеймс оборачивается на хлопок двери — Стив выходит из машины, становится рядом с ним, в сантиметре от, не касаясь. Барнс раздражённо выдыхает и кладёт железную руку ему на плечо, притягивая к себе в неловком объятии.  
— Ты знаешь меня что-то около восьмидесяти лет, а до сих пор не понял, а, Стиви? — он почти смеётся, треплет Роджерса по макушке, немного покровительственно, как до войны. — Я могу быть собой здесь. Где угодно, пока рядом есть ты.  
Стив уходит от следующего прикосновения, отстраняется, становится напротив, пристально вглядывается, словно пытаясь заметить что-то, хотя бы незначительную деталь. Но нет — перед ним по-прежнему стоит не Баки, а Джеймс Барнс, ни черта не понимающий в человеческих отношениях. Ну, почти.  
— Показалось, — без единой доли сожаления замечает Стив.  
— Что?  
Стив целует его вместо ответа, уверенно, неспешно, и теперь это ощущается по-новому, не так, как впервые. Он чувствует, как Джеймс улыбается под прикосновением его губ, как чужие ладони ложатся на поясницу – ощущение смутно знакомое из прошлой жизни, но теперь совершенно иное. Рука Джеймса тяжелее, увереннее движется вверх, железные пальцы прихватывают за загривок, заставляя придвинуться ближе, углубить этот неоконченный поцелуй.  
Появление первой звезды они, естественно, пропускают.

К дому Старка на побережье они подъезжают с последней звездой. В лучах рассветного солнца его резиденция выглядит чем-то средним между мечетью и космическим кораблём, между одухотворённостью и безумием. Что ж, они сейчас равно близки и к тому, и к другому.  
— Я убил его отца, — говорит Джеймс, выходя из машины.  
Стив, к собственному удивлению, не спотыкается, не теряет самообладания: чего-то подобного следовало ожидать. Авария, случившаяся с Говардом, казалась ему подозрительной с того самого момента, как он о ней услышал, но доказать, что это был не несчастный случай, Стив так и не смог. Ни он, ни Старк, — поработал профессионал, лучший из лучших.  
Зимний Солдат был лучшим из лучших.  
— Не рассказывай ему этого при первой же встрече, — говорит он спокойно, вместо того, чтобы возмущаться. — И, возможно, вы подружитесь.  
— Я и Зимний Солдат? — Тони стоит в дверях особняка, держа в руках пышущую жаром чашку кофе. — Очень сомневаюсь.  
Судя по всему, он ещё не ложился. Стиву даже кажется, что очередное безумное бодрствование Старка продолжается уже не первые сутки. Глаза у того пугающе красные, он едва ли держится на ногах, уцепившись за дверной проём, но при это взгляд его по-бодрому пристальный, да и говорит он как будто бы связно. Невозможно понять.  
— Его зовут Джеймс Барнс, — почти раздражённо поправляет Стив, пропуская мимо ушей слова о сомнениях.  
— Да, я это слышал не раз. Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, Баки, твой лучший друг, единственный друг до определённого момента, и ему ты обязан всем, включая собственную жизнь, — Старк закатывает глаза, повторяет давнишние интонации Стива болезненно точно. — Вот только я не склонен верить словам безумных фанатиков, и ты, Кэп, относишься к их числу.  
Он скрещивает руки на груди, изучающе смотрит на Джеймса. Стив смотрит на Старка: он знает этот взгляд вот уже несколько лет, взгляд учёного, мысленно разбирающего свою жертву на мельчайшие из возможных детали. Он никогда не видел, чтобы так смотрели на человека.  
— Возможно, так оно и было, — говорит Стив, невольно загораживая Джеймса от Старка. — Я был идиотом, верящим в невозможное, но теперь я понимаю, что это — другой человек. Но всё-таки человек, Тони, он мыслит, и чувствует, и принимает решения, и сомневается...  
— И выжидает момент, чтобы тебя убить.  
— Боже, нет!  
— Да.  
Голос Джеймса тихий, но он застилает все звуки на мили вокруг. Стив слышит только его, да стук собственного сердца в ушах: он не хочет знать.  
— Будь моя воля, я бы ни за что не приехал сюда, но у меня просто не было выбора. Я не могу контролировать свою руку, — Джеймс закатывает рукав до локтя, обнажая холодно блестящий металл. — А она пытается убить Стива.  
— Крутая отмазка! — сухо аплодирует Старк. — Это не я, это моя рука! Отрежьте мне рученьку! Не боишься, что действительно отрежу?  
Джеймс отрицательно качает головой, и в этом движении неожиданно отражается всё — отчаяние, обречённость и безумное, уничтожающее всё на своём пути желание защитить.  
Старк подозрительно щурится, Джеймс спокойно встречает его взгляд.  
— Ну, надо же. Что ты делаешь со своими врагами, Капитан, отчего они становятся такими шёлковыми? — Стив радуется, что он не ждёт ответа. — Ладно, заходите. Посмотрим, что я смогу сделать. Только ведите себя тихо — Пеппер разбудите.

Проходит десять часов, прежде чем Стив решается задать вопрос, мучивший его не один день. Он не знает, почему задаёт его именно Старку — тот не медик и не психолог, и уж точно не предсказатель, — но отчего-то Стиву кажется, что только он может дать правдивый ответ.  
— С ним всё будет в порядке?  
Джеймс лежит между ними на кушетке, похожей на переделанный шезлонг. Он крепко спит, Стив слышит его размеренное дыхание, видит знакомо умиротворённое выражение лица. Он старается не думать о том, сколько литров снотворного и обезболивающего влили в Джеймса, прежде чем это подействовало.  
В деталях, лежащих на ближайшем столе, с трудом указывается то, что было недавно железной рукой.  
— Смотря, что ты подразумеваешь под «в порядке», — говорит Старк.  
Глаза у него закрывается, он разве что не зевает через слово. Очередная бессонная ночь, проведённая операция, нервное перенапряжение, — всё наваливается на него в один миг, практически придавливая к первой попавшейся горизонтальной поверхности.  
Старк вжимается щекой в холодное стекло столешницы и едва заметно улыбается.  
— Он будет жив. Он не будет пытаться никого убить против собственной воли. У него есть эта самая воля, а это даже больше, чем просто «в порядке». Его ждёт хорошая жизнь, возможно — даже похожая на нормальную. Ну, ты знаешь, уютный домик у моря, яичница по утрам, — Старк наконец-то зевает, а потом вдруг замирает, прислушавшись. — О, Пеппер проснулась.  
Стив смотрит наверх. Над ними простирается потолок и несколько этажей, разделяющих лабораторию со спальней.  
— Не знал, что у тебя такой хороший слух.  
— Да нет, это компьютер, — Старк тычет пальцем в экран за спиной Стива. — Первое, что она делает, проснувшись, — выясняет у Джарвиса, где я и в каком состоянии. Сейчас спустится, будет орать, что мне нужны тишина и покой, и проспаться. Женщины — парадоксальные существа. Ты бы с ними не справился, Капитан, так что — правильное решение.  
Стив не сразу понимает, что тот хочет сказать этим насмешливым взглядом в сторону Джеймса. А когда до него доходит — уже поздно: Старк поднимается на ноги, допивает уже холодный кофе из одиннадцатой кружки и направляется к двери.  
— Будет лучше, если она до поры до времени его не увидит. А то такой шум поднимется, что никакое снотворное не спасёт. Ты бы тоже, кстати, поспал, Кэп. Никуда этот твой Барнс не денется, Джарвис за ним проследит.  
Стив согласно кивает, но никуда не уходит. Старк понимающе усмехается и показывает куда-то в противоположную сторону комнаты:  
— Там, если что, есть вторая кушетка. Ты должен сносно выглядеть, когда твоя принцесса очнётся.  
Это, кажется, первый раз, когда Стив не хочет прикончить Старка за неуместные шуточки, — всё же, они и правда неплохо разряжают атмосферу. Наверное, ему действительно стоит поспать.

Естественно, Старк не останавливается на достигнутом. Ещё неделю Джеймс ходит к нему на «процедуры», сводящиеся, как кажется Стиву, к распитию всех составляющих легендарного бара Старка, а также к всестороннему обсуждению его скромной персоны, не без анатомических подробностей. Как Тони удаётся, не отвлекаясь от этих приятных мелочей, за неделю собрать Джеймсу новую руку, для Стива навсегда остаётся загадкой.  
Так же он не может понять, как могут мнения меняться так быстро. Совсем недавно каждый из Мстителей — за исключением отсутствовавшего Тора, — буквально кричал о том, как неразумно пускать идеальное оружие ГИДРЫ в свою жизнь, но проходят считанные часы, и они безоговорочно принимают Джеймса в свои ряды.  
И ладно бы только Старк, подкупленный технологическими подробностями, или Клинт, как будто считающий другом всякого, способного ответить на его порой пошлые намёки и шутки. Расслабляются даже Наташа и Брюс, доводы которых против Джеймса выглядели самыми логичными и неизменимыми.  
— О, так ты был и в России! — Наташа подсаживается к Джеймсу поближе.  
— Никогда не думал, что сыворотка может так сплотить людей, — сам себе удивляется Брюс, почему-то с осторожностью поглядывая на Стива.  
Тому стоит только удивляться. И радоваться, что всё обходится малой кровью: Джеймс медленно, но верно становится частью команды; Старк решает технические проблемы, Беннер — психологические; и даже Клинт не спрашивает, почему Джеймс до сих пор живёт у Стива.  
Они тоже не говорят об этом. Разве что как о старой привычке: «Да мы даже на войне спали в одной палатке», — отмахивается от редких вопросов Стив. Он думает о том, что нет никакого смысла в словах, всё равно — привычка или осознанное желание, Джеймс Барнс или Зимний Солдат.  
Они живы и по возможности счастливы, а, в конечном итоге, только это и имеет значение.


End file.
